


Cat Hunting the Spider

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, Spidersona, Stalker, Stalking, creepy villain being creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: This was going to be the first date he'd been on. And he was extremely nervous. But that nervousness turned to fear as his date starts getting creepy.





	1. Getting to Meet Him

It was strange, being home alone with his date. A man he'd been talking to for only a few weeks. They had met on Tinder. Both seemed to have a lot in common. They liked horror movies, both worked retail, and both adored cats. For a while, that's all they just talked about their shared interests. Messaging each other on the site over a movie or work. Then they moved on to texting each other random goofy things. Telling each other about their day. Right until this man, Felix Harmon, asked him out. At first, he was hesitant about agreeing to it. Felix seemed like a nice guy. So understanding, sweet, and funny. But something in his gut told him to not agree to it. That there was something off about this guy. And that Raphael should just lie to him.

Say that he wasn't interested in meeting anyone offline. The thought made him frown. It wasn't like Felix had done anything weird. He just asked him on a date. What could possibly go wrong?

So Raphael agreed to it. Setting up the date for that weekend. And that they would meet in a Starbucks. A place that was only twenty minutes from home. That way his Dad wouldn't be too worried. Raphael also suggested going at two-thirty. Not quite dinner but not lunch either. Felix agreed to it. Telling him how much he couldn't wait for their date. It really made him smile. When he told his Dad, he thought he'd be happy for him. Instead his Dad seemed to be strangely concerned. Benjamin kept asking how they met. What time they were going out. What did his date looked like. Raphael answered each of these questions. Even showing him a picture that Felix had sent him once.

Felix was quite beautiful. His face was slender, he had slightly full lips, high cheekbones, and bright green eyes. Which went well with his black curly hair. Something about his Dad's expression made him uncomfortable. For a few moments, his Dad didn't say anything. It felt like an eternity before Benjamin told him to have fun on his date. And that if things went weird to call him or Thaddeus. Which he agreed to, of course. Though he felt like his Dad was being paranoid. It wasn't like anything was going to go bad.

Few days later, he found himself waiting in the Starbucks. Having already ordered a green matcha frappe. He wore his favorite black jeans, green button up t-shirt, and dress shoes. Raphael had spiked up his hair. Which he absentmindedly toyed with as he waited. A part of him thinking this was a mistake. For a few minutes, he seriously considered texting him to cancel the date. That he was feeling ill. Then he saw him come in. Felix was even better looking than his picture. Much taller than he anticipated too.

He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt. Along with a pair of brown cowboy boots. It made his heart skip a beat. And all his worries were pushed to the side. Turning off his phone, he stood up to greet his date. Who grinned ear to ear at the sight of Raphael. Quickly moving over to him and enveloping him in a hug. Kissing both sides of his face with a grin. When they pulled away, Felix said,"It's finally nice to meet you in person, Raphie. You're even cuter than your pictures portray you."

His face turned bright red as he thanked him. Both of them sat down at his table. Talking about their day and things they liked. Each of them questioning the other. While they talked, he noticed that Felix didn't talk much about himself. Despite how much he questioned his date, he wouldn't answer it. Or he'd quickly changed the subject to something else. Or turn the question back on him. It was strange and he wasn't sure how to approach it. So he ignored it, he toyed with his straw. Noticing he was pretty much done. While Felix hadn't ordered anything for himself. Something that seemed very strange in his mind. When he asked Felix, he said that he didn't want anything. That seemed even stranger. Why even agree to go to a Starbucks if you're not getting anything to drink at all? Before he could voice this, Felix asked,"This place is kinda crowded. How about we go to your place?"

"I bet your Dad and brother aren't home.",he added. An alarm bell went off in his mind. He didn't think he talked about either of his family members. Or the fact that they were his roommates. It made his stomach twist a little as he tried to think if he had. Raphael tilted his head to the side as he looked at his date. With a small smile, he said,"Umm, sure. I guess we could go to my place."

"It's not gonna be very glamorous.",Raphael stated as he stood up. Mostly because he didn't own much stuff. And his apartment complex wouldn't let them paint their walls. So they were just plain white. Toying with his nails, he added,"It's gonna be pretty empty when we get in."

"I bet your place'll be lovely, Raphie.",Felix said. Pushing in his chair after he got out of it. Raphael followed his actions and headed towards the door. Felix gently grabbed his hand as they headed out. His grip was surprisingly stronger than he anticipated. Almost hurting his wrist it was so strong. Biting his bottom lip, Raphael tried to take his hand back. Only to have his date tighten his grip. Not looking at him as they headed in the direction of his place. Making his stomach twist in further knots as they walked. His date leading the way. Something that made him uncomfortable. Instead of saying anything, he kept quiet as he was worried he'd offend his date.

* * *

Once they got to his place, they sat on the couch. Snuggling together as they half watched some cartoon. Neither really caring for it as they sat together. Raphael glanced over at his date for a bit. Unsure of what to make of him now. What he had said was starting to get to him now. The way he refused to speak of himself. How he seemed to know how his family wouldn't be here. And how his date seemed to know where he lived as well. This was freaky. He wasn't sure he shared any of this with Felix. In fact, he was very sure that he hadn't.

But he could be wrong. After all, they did say a lot of stuff together. Maybe he had said it in passing on Tinder or in a text. And he simply forgot about it. He couldn't just accuse Felix over a few trivial things like this. Right? It could be just innocent. Raphael put these to the back of his mind as he continued to watch the T.V. Or at least try to watch it. But his thoughts kept nagging at him. As well as his spider sense for some odd reason. It started off low then started spiking up as his date scooted closer to him. Right until their thighs touched and his arm was around his shoulders. Raphael's sense tingled further as his date shut off the T.V. Turning to him, he noticed the strange look on Felix's face. In a gentle voice, Raphael asked,"Is everything alright, Felix?"

Instead of answering him, Felix kissed him. None to gently on his lips. Bringing his hand up to firmly grip the back of his head. Making sure that Raphael couldn't move away. Putting his hands on his date's chest, he pushed him off him. Making his date land on the ground with a slight thud. Felix had landed on his side as he looked up at him. A confused look on his face as he stared up at him. Getting up off the couch, he said,"Get the Hell out. I don't want to see you again or talk to you."

"I don't want to hear whatever excuse you have. Get out.",he added with a sneer. Trying to act tougher than he felt. And ignoring the look of indignation on Felix's face. Or how intimidating he was when he got back up and glared down at him. For a moment, Raphael thought Felix was going to hit him. Possibly harm him in some way. He felt relieved when he turned and headed towards the door. Just as he he opened it, he turned to Raphael. With a sneer, he said," _You're going to regret rejecting me, Raphie._ "

" _Better watch your back from now on._ ",he added. Slamming the door as he left. It made his stomach twist as he hurriedly got his phone and turned it on. Texting his Dad about what had happened. Along with what Felix had said to him. His Dad told him that they were going to be fine. That he'd take care of his date. Raphael felt relieved and went to put on his costume. Once he did, he went out to patrol for the night. Web slinging over to his usual spot.

He failed to notice someone watching him from the alleyway below...their green eyes glowing in the darkness.


	2. Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was bad enough without the police or Daredevil chasing him. And he wasn't even sure why they were after him. He hadn't done anything wrong lately. So why were the police and the Devil himself after him? Who was the weird cat themed attacker?
> 
> Just why was this happening to him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major gore trigger warning.

This day had gone from seriously bad to worse. Not only did his date turn out to be a complete creep. Now hours later, he had to deal with a stupid convenience store thief? Was the universe out to pick on him? Recluse inwardly groaned as he followed after the man with a large backpack. Silently keeping to the shadows as the black-clad man ran down an alleyway. Because of course he would. Why not run down the one way that practically traps you? It only makes sense! He rolled his eyes as he dropped down from the wall. Sprinting after the thief as quick as possible. And managing to catch up with him in less than a few minutes.

Quickly webbing the thief's ankle, he said,"Hold it right there buddy. I ain't in the mood for this kind of bullshit tonight."

He almost started laughing when the guy fell on his face. Almost thanks to the noise he made. But he managed to stop himself as he casually strolled up to the guy. Webbing his other leg to the ground. Not saying anything as the man squirmed and yelled at him. Demanding that he let him go. And that he had no proof that he stole anything. Raphael rolled his eyes as he opened the backpack. There were several cartons of cigarettes in it. Along with a few juul pods. The juul pods made him raise an eyebrow. Pulling one of the cartons out, he asked,"Really? You didn't steal anything at all? You really want to stick to that?"

" ** _I bought those!_** ",the thief insisted in a shrill voice. The look on his face suggesting that he was lying. Recluse pressed his palm over his face briefly. Then he glared down at the thief. Recluse muttered,"Dude. The fucking cashier was yelling after you. You stole these."

"I'm not as stupid as you look.",he added. Webbing the guys hands to the ground quickly. Then webbed the guy's mouth shut. As he was getting really irritated by his insistence that he was somehow innocent. Especially with all the evidence in his backpack saying otherwise. There was no need to hear him shout his lies. So Recluse got out the thief's phone and called the cops. Telling them where they were. What this guy did. Then hung up before they could get his name and putting it back in the guy's backpack. Quickly leaving the scene, he sighed. Hopefully things were going to get a little less stupid. Otherwise this was going to be a very long night.

Quickly he web slung away. Heading towards his usual patrol spot. When he was a few blocks away, someone stepped towards the bound thief. A lanky man all dressed in black knelt near him. His bright green eyes practically glowing in the dim light of the alleyway. The thief stared up at him in confusion. Unsure of what to make of the man in front of him. Squirming, he tried to beg this man to help him. Get him out of the webbing before the cops showed up. When the other man put a knife to his neck, he went still. Eyes widening in horror at the cool metal against his throat. Chills went down his spine as the man laughed at him. In a soft voice, he said,"I'd say I'm sorry. But I'm not. You're going to help me get back at that little _'hero'_."

"The world's going to think he's a killer and not to be trusted.",he added. Pressing the blade harsher against the thief's neck. Pricking it slightly and making blood run down his neck. Tilting his head to the side, he cut deep into the man's neck. Giddily, watching the light fade from the man's eyes. He set down the knife next to the man's dead body. Almost laughing as he quickly fled the scene.

Recluse was going to regret rejecting him. And he was going to make him suffer for hurting his feelings. Felix smirked as he climbed up the fire escape. Getting onto the roof just as the police showed up. Watching an officer check on the dead thief's body. Then calling it in. Saying that Recluse might have killed a man. His grin grew as he continued to run. This couldn't be more perfect. Now time for the next part of his plan.

* * *

So far, things were going pretty well he hadn't seen any crime. Well, things were going good. Right until the police started chasing after him. There had to be at least six cars in pursuit of him. Recluse continued to web sling away from them. Ducking down alleyways as he went. But no matter how fast he went, they were right behind him. It was almost like being in a nightmare or something. And he had no idea why they were after him. So far he hadn't been breaking the law. Or even hurt anyone. So why in the Hell were they after him?

A part of him wanted to stop to find out why this was happening. But he wasn't entirely sure that he'd want to. Especially with these many cops behind him. It was probably wiser to find somewhere to hide. Get out of his costume and into his usual attire. Then figure out what happened. If only he could get away from these cops. They were so close it was terrifying. His heart was practically beating out of his chest as he fled. Biting deep into his bottom lip, he turned another corner. Getting himself on a rooftop as quick as humanly possible. He heard the cops stopping around the building. And he knew they'd be on him soon. So he tried to look for a closet. Anything to hide in so he could change clothes.

While he was looking, his spider senses started to tingle. He heard footsteps behind him and ducked before the fist hit him. Turning around he came face to face with a black-clad man. The outfit resembling Black Cat's. Right down to the white hair and strange little mask. A large grin was on the man's face. Bright eyes staring down at him as he backed up. Recluse tilted his head in confusion. Eyes widening slightly as he asked,"Who are you? And why are you ripping of Black Cat's motif?"

Instead of saying anything, the man took a step towards him. Holding up his hands, Recluse saw his nails grow. Becoming claw-like and deadly. Putting up his fists, he said,"Don't you dare get closer. I'm warning you."

But the man didn't seem the least bit deterred by his warning. He just kept walking closer to him. The disturbed grin on his face as he neared him. With a laugh, he lunged at Raphael. Clawing at his face and chest. Missing each time as Recluse backed away with him. He went to web him but his web shooters refused to work right. And every time he tried to punch the man, he missed. Each blow missing the other man entirely. It was almost as if he was psychic as well. Seeing each of his moves before he made them. Raphael's stomach twisted as he threw punches at him. His spider sense flared before the man could punch him back. This wannabe-Black Cat laughing as he tried to strike him.

For a while, Recluse thought they'd be doing this until the police arrived. That was until the man faked a punch and kicked him in the gut. Knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground. Before he could recover, the man slammed his foot into his head. Knocking him out almost instantly.

* * *

Sometime later, he found himself being jolted awake by a police officer. Who was slowly starting to take his mask off his face. Quickly grabbing the man's hand, he tossed him over himself. Right into another officer. Recluse tried webbing them but found his web-shooters still unusable. His stomach twisted in anxiety at this discovery. Turning, he ran out to the roof. Not caring that the police were insisting that he stop. There was no way he was going to.

Jumping to the other building, he scurried into the nearest open window. Then hurried through the apartment of a very confused drunk man who only watched him flee. Continuing to run through the building as fast as he could. Unsure of where he was going. But anywhere was better than just staying there. His heart beating loudly in his chest as he ran. All of this felt like a cheap horror movie. What in the Hell was he going to do now? There was no way he'd be able to make it home without being seen. No way he could get out of his costume and into his usual attire. Raphael chewed his bottom lip as he fled. Where was he going to run now? A few minutes later, he found himself in an alleyway. To the right side of him was another shitty apartment complex. And to the left was a dumpster. For a moment, he seriously considered hiding in the dumpster. Only to realize that he'd be quickly found in there. Instead he ran into the apartment complex. Going straight up the stairs as quick as he possibly could.

Practically skipping steps as he made his way up. When he was at the third floor, he found the janitor's closet. Slipping into it as quick as possible. Changing out of his costume into a spare uniform he found. Grateful that it was there at all. It was too big but he wasn't going to complain. The boots were also too big. But that didn't matter. They were the only thing keeping him from being arrested. He carefully shoved the costume into the uniform. Making sure that it didn't look suspicious. Raphael put on a hat before he got out of the closet. Looking around for any signs of the cops. Not hearing them as he made his way out of the place. Heading towards home as he thought of what had happened. The police were after him for some reason. And that man almost got him arrested. This was a nightmare. At least it felt like one.

As he made his way home, he noticed that someone was following him. A chill went down his spine as he turned toward the person. Almost sure that it was the Black Cat-wannabe after him. Instead it was someone way worse. _Daredevil._ The devil themed hero was a few feet away from him. Expression completely unreadable as he stood there. It made his stomach twist as he stared at him. Heart pounding even harder than before. With a slight smile, he nervously asked,"Hello, sir. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"You can turn yourself in, Recluse.",Daredevil answered. That made him instantly nauseous as he backed up. Giving a fake laugh as he backed away from him. Raphael couldn't understand how he knew he was Recluse. There was no way he could. He wasn't in his costume. How could he have known he was Recluse? His shaky grin grew as he stammered,"What? _I-I'm_ not Recluse. I'm _Ra-Raphael Poindexter...I'm, I'm, I'm just t-trying_ to get home, sir."

"You're not fooling me, kid. You got the same heartbeat and voice.",Daredevil said. His voice suggesting he was entirely serious. A part of him almost groaned in frustration. Of course he could tell from that. Why hadn't he ever disguised his voice? Not like it could've done much. As the other hero just admitted he knew it was him from his heart beat. Something he normally would've found hilarious. If it wasn't for the fact that his life was on the line. Backing up another step, Raphael stated,"I'm not Recluse. Please, just let me go home. I haven't done anything wrong, sir."

"If you haven't done anything wrong then you'll come with me.",the devil stated. It felt like a trap. He knew that he hadn't done anything wrong. And he wasn't going to turn himself in. Glaring at Daredevil, he said,"No, I really gotta get home."

This look overcame the other hero's face. Possibly annoyance as he took a few steps towards him. Raphael immediately turned and began running. Not caring that it made him look utterly guilty. He needed to get as far away from him as possible. Lose him somewhere before heading home. Try to figure out what was going on.

As he ran, he tried to make obstacles for the hero to go through. Like shoving trash cans in his way or throwing things at him. Only to see the other hero jumping over the trash cans. Ducking under the objects he threw. Sometimes deflecting them. That would've been amazing if it wasn't for the fact he was chasing him. Recluse knew he wasn't going to be able to keep this up forever. And he knew he couldn't let the man catch him. His stomach twisted in anxious knots as he fled. Noticing that he wasn't too far from the subway. For once, he was actually happy to see that. Along with the busy crowd of people shuffling out of it. Carefully, he made his way through the crowd. Keeping an eye out for the hero behind him. Who seemed to be having some serious trouble in finding him. Not only because there were more people but because there was more noise. It was probably going to take him a long while to zone in on him. A slight smile came to his face as he made his way through the station. Running past people to any platform he could get to. Once he found one, he immediately boarded the first train he saw. When he sat down, he saw Daredevil approaching. Thankfully the doors closed before he was even a few feet from it.

He relaxed in his seat as he glanced around. Finding that there were only a few people around him. Mostly drunks who were pretty much asleep in their seats. Raphael curled in on himself as he sat. Trying to think of what was going on. Why were the police and Daredevil after him? And who was the cat themed man who attacked him? All of this didn't make sense. Hopefully once he got home he'd be somewhat safe. Soon as he figured out where he was that is. Looking around, he realized he didn't know where he was going. And didn't have his phone on him. The urge to cry almost overwhelmed him as he pressed his hands over his face. Could this night possibly get any worse?!


	3. Identities Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what he wanted to happen. All he wanted was to patrol the city like he normally did. Keep people safe from random criminals. Not tell his sorta friend fellow hero his secret identity.

At the next stop, he tried to find out just where he was. Mostly by checking street signs to see if they were familiar. They weren't. Of course they weren't. It would've been much too lucky for him if they were. Raphael cursed his luck as he continued walking. Not even sure what he was looking for now. There was no way he'd be able to call anyone. As he didn't have any money for a cab. Nor did he have his own phone. Which he realized he had left on the couch at home. Making him mentally groan as he continued to walk. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Heading towards a bus stop, he tried to think of what to do. There were only a few options, he could come up with. One was going back to the subway. Getting back on the train and backtracking his way home. Considering that Daredevil was hot on his tail, that wasn't a good move. Nor was he confident that he'd be able to outrun him. He barely was able to the other time. If he tried that again he'd probably be easily caught by him. And that wasn't something he ever wanted his Dad to find out.

The second option was to try and find Grief. See if he could help him out. But he wasn't entirely sure how that would work out. As he never had gotten Grief's phone number. Or any other form of communication. In fact he wasn't entirely sure that he had a phone.

Though it seemed like the wiser decision. After all, what other choice did he even really have? It was either the most annoying hero he knew. Or going back to face the _'hero'_ his Dad despised. Considering that the devil themed hero wanted him to turn himself in, it was probably for the best.

Recluse tried to think of places that Grief hung out. The large annoying hero generally liked pizza places. Along with tourists spots. Mostly because he liked taking pizza from tourists. Then giving them back the crust when he was done with it. Though he doubted that Grief would be up to that at this time of night. Most tourists were either in a hotel sleeping. Or getting food at some stupid restaurant. But he'd probably still be there getting something to eat. As the hero seemed to have a small weakness for pizza. Kind of like his own brother. Raphael ignored this thought as he glanced around. Trying to find someplace that looked like a pizza joint. Which was kind of silly but he hoped it would work. Otherwise he was going to be shit out of luck.

Again.

* * *

After an hour of walking around, he found a place. One that was open until four in the morning. At first, he didn't see the green and blue-clad hero. Making him inwardly panic for a moment. Now what was he going to do to get home? Then he finally spotted him sitting on a fire escape. Eating an entire box of pizza by himself, his costume's mouth ripping open to reveal a giant drooling maw. Raphael raised an eyebrow as he watched him eat for a while. Too disgusted to bring himself to look away from Grief. Wondering briefly if it was too late to try his luck with option number one. Right until the hero spotted him. Tossing the box on top of a nearby dumpster.

Grief dropped down from the fire escape. Sprinting over to him with his arms wide open. Before Recluse could move away, Grief pulled him into a tight hug. Tilting his head as he asked," _ **Raphael? What in the Hell are you doing out here? Did you come all this way to see us?**_ "

" _Yeah, no...sorta._ It's kind of a complicated situation.",he answered. Raphael couldn't see Grief's expression. But he could tell that the taller hero was confused. When the other hero set him back on the ground, Grief questioned," ** _What happened? And how come your wearing a janitor's outfit?_** "

"It's a long story and I promise that I'll explain everything.",Raphael promised. Not sure how he was going to do that without revealing he was Recluse. Sure he trusted Grief. But he'd rather not tell the larger hero about that before he told his younger brother. Raphael bit his bottom lip as he stared into Grief's eyes. In a calm voice, he said,"Just please help me get home. I'm being chased by Daredevil."

At the word _'Daredevil'_ the taller hero became visibly tense. His hands gently gripping Raphael's shoulders as he stared down at him. For a brief moment, he said nothing. Making Raphael uncomfortable and worried as they stood there. A part of him wondered if it was wise to tell him about Daredevil or not. He pushed those thoughts aside when Grief picked him up off the ground. Carefully put him on his back and started running towards Raphael's home. Going up buildings and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Forcing him to hold onto the hero as tightly as possible. Trying desperately to not fall off his back as they headed home. Shutting his eyes as they ran along the rooftops. It was more horrifying than the first time he ever webslung with Spider-Man.

Now he knew how it felt like to be some of the people he's ever saved. Freaked out and afraid that he would either be dropped. Or accidentally fall of his teammate's back. It made him grip the taller hero tightly as they made their way to his apartment. Grateful that his Dad had taken Grief back to his place a few times. And extremely grateful that he remembered it.

After what felt like forever, they finally stopped. Grief gently rubbed his arms as he said," _ **We're here, Raphie. You can open your eyes now...and loosen your grip on our neck please.**_ "

" _ **It's getting harder to breath with you clinging to us like this.**_ ",he added. Raphael opened his eyes to find they were at his apartment complex. Taking a deep breath as he loosened his grip on Grief. Feeling guilty that he almost strangled the taller hero. When Grief let him down, they headed inside the building. And straight into the elevator as he tried to think of what to tell Grief. In a way that not only didn't reveal that he was Recluse. But didn't sound absolutely out there either. Raphael glanced up at the taller hero as they stood in the elevator. Pressing their floor button as he said,"I need to tell you something. But it's going to be really freaky and you might not believe me when I'm done."

"But I promise that it's the absolute truth.",he added. Noticing that Grief's head was tilted in confusion. It wasn't going to be easy to tell him about this. And he had wanted to tell Thaddeus about his identity before Grief. But it seemed like he was going to have to tell the taller hero first. Otherwise this was going to be super difficult. With a sigh, he pulled out his costume from the janitor's uniform. In a shaky voice, he continued,"The reason why I was out so late is... _I'm actually Recluse._ "

The silence that followed that statement hung heavy in the air. For a brief moment, he thought he had made a grave mistake. And that telling Grief this was going to get him killed. Instead, what happened next absolutely floored him. Grief's costume slowly melted into his skin. Revealing his younger brother staring at him in disbelief. Thaddeus's eyes went wide as he stared down at him. Neither brother said anything as they arrived at their floor. Both of them walked straight to their apartment in total silence. They sat down on the couch and just stared at each other.

Unsure of what to say to each other as they did. Raphael's emotions were utterly mixed at this. On one hand, he got to tell his brother that he is Recluse. But on the other hand, he found out his brother is the giant tourist bullying jackass who talks in third person. Something that both amused and enraged him. It also made sense. After all, his brother was never around when Grief was. Both of them were around the same height and build. In fact it was hard to believe that he didn't realize this sooner. As it was so obvious it was practically screaming at him in the face. Looking in his brother's eyes, he realized that Thad felt the same. His eyes held a similar mixture of emotions that he was currently feeling. Thaddeus toyed with his nails as he stared down at him. In a calm voice, he asked,"Does Dad know about you being Recluse?"

"Yes, Dad knows that I'm Recluse.",he answered. Feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't told him sooner. But that was only because he was trying to figure out a way to tell him. Which felt like a pretty piss poor excuse now that he thought about it. Raphael toyed with the spare uniform as he stared at Thaddeus. In a soft voice, he continued,"I was planning on telling you. I really was."

"I just didn't know how to. I was kind of scared you'd hate me.",he added. The excuse sounding utterly ridiculous to his own ears. And it even seemed to annoy Thaddeus as he crossed his arms tightly against his chest. Frowning deeply as he glared down at his older brother. In an annoyed voice, he said,"So you basically thought I'd disown you if I found out you were a hero? Man, I didn't think you thought that lowly of me."

"I mean seriously? Why would I hate you for being Spider-Man's successor?",Thaddeus demanded. He didn't know. Fear made him think stupid things. Really stupid things. For a moment, he felt even more guilty. Then he realized that Thaddeus had also been keeping secrets from him. Glaring back at his younger brother, Raphael said,"You were keeping being Grief from me. I don't think you have any grounds to act betrayed when you kept something like that from me."

"Mr Tourist Bully!",he added in annoyed voice. Something that made his younger brother stay quiet for a moment. Before both burst out laughing. The insult was too silly for them to keep being angry. As they laughed, Raphael looked around for his phone. Finding it under a pillow at seventy-five percent. With at least six texts from his Dad. Along with one missed call that came with a voice mail. Raphael sighed as he glanced at his younger brother. Going over all the texts that his Dad had sent him. They were just general texts trying to make sure that he was okay. When he hadn't replied they got progressively worried. Playing the voice mail, he sighed as his Dad demanded he call him back. Soon as he got to his phone. Looking at his younger brother, he said,"Welp, this evening's gone from bad to utter shit...first my date turns out to be stalking me."

"Then I get chased around the city by the police. Some random Black Cat-Wannabe tried to beat the shit outta me.",he continued. Looking over at his Thaddeus as he added,"Then, when I thought things couldn't get worse, Daredevil was chasing me into the subway. Telling me that I should turn myself in. For what I'm not even sure."

" _I don't understand why the police would even want me!_ ",Raphael exclaimed. His tone coming off more whiny than he intended. Dialing his Dad's number, he glanced at his younger brother. Hoping that Thaddeus would have an idea. Or possibly overheard something about this situation. Thaddeus looked just as stumped as he did. Eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he seemed to be in thought. It was a messed up situation and he couldn't blame his brother for being confused. Or not having any idea of why this was happening to them. He wasn't entirely sure why it was happening himself. And he was the one that was going through it.

After the phone rang for a second, their Dad picked up. He sounded utterly panicked as he asked," _Raphie? Why didn't you answer my texts or pick up? Are you alright? Did something happen?_ "

" _Are you hurt?_ ",he questioned. Raphael put him on speaker. Apologizing for not answering his text. And that he had forgotten his phone at home before going on patrol. He also told him about what had happened during that time. How the police were looking for him for some reason. That a weird dude in cat themed costume attacked him. Along with Daredevil chasing him. It was quite possibly some of the most messed up things to ever happen to him. Not even almost being run over by Rhino could top this. Glancing over at his younger brother, he added,"Oh and uhh...Thaddeus found out that I'm Recluse cuz of this."

"Did you know that he's Grief?",Raphael questioned. Pinpoint was oddly silent during his rant. Not interrupting once. Despite him telling his Dad that the Devil himself was after him. It took his Dad a few moments to say that he did know. In a calm voice, Pinpoint said,"I was keeping it a secret for him, cuz I wanted you two to tell each other about it."

"I was hoping you'd tell each other in a better way.",their Dad added. Both of his sons agreed. As they also hoped to tell the other in a better way than this. Pinpoint asked,"Did the Devil tell you why he wants you to turn yourself in? And did he follow you back to our place?"

"No, he didn't. He just told me to turn myself in like it would help me.",Raphael answered. Not like he believed that bullshit. Looking over at his younger brother, he added,"Also, I lost him in the subway. I don't think he's going to find us."

"I hope for your sake he doesn't. I don't want to move again.",Thaddeus said. Their Dad chimed in with his own agreement about moving. He told them to lock the front door then hide in his room. That he'd be home in half an hour. After this, he told his sons that he loved them. Then he hung up. Raphael turned off his phone. Put it on the coffee table. Thaddeus got up off the couch and headed to the door. No sooner did he lock it that they heard a knock at the door. And an uncomfortably familiar voice said," **Open up, Raphael. I won't go away until you come out here.** "

Both siblings stared at each other in silence. Wondering if they should open the door for the Devil.


	4. The Truth is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escaped the devil. It wasn't like they could convince him that Raphael was innocent. They didn't have proof. Nor did they know what he allegedly did wrong. Until now at least.

No, this wasn't possible. He'd lost him in the subway, he was sure of it. How in the Hell did he find them?! Raphael's stomach twisted in knots as he stared at the door. Then turned to his younger brother. Neither wanted to open the door. But Daredevil said he wouldn't leave until they did. Then what should they do? Open the door and let the devil in? Or...an idea hit him. Quickly, he rushed into his room. Got his uniform on and came out. Motioning for Thaddeus to do the same. After he did, Raphael scooped up his phone and they slunk out the living room window. Keeping as church mouse quiet as they made their way out.

Soon as they did, they moved down the building. And bolted as fast as their feet could carry them. Not bothering to look back as they ran. Grief asked," ** _We thought you said you lost him? How in the Hell did he even find us?!_** "

"I don't know! I thought I lost him!",Recluse exclaimed. Unsure of even how Daredevil found them. It should have been impossible. Unless the terrible asshole managed to get on the train somehow. That sounded implausible. But that definitely was something the Devil could and would do. He said,"I guess his stupid ass jumped on the train somehow. But I thought all the doors closed before he could."

"Obviously that wasn't the case.",Raphael added. Feeling stupid for underestimating the Devil's determination. Grief thankfully said nothing on the matter as they fled. And when they were at least five blocks away, they stopped. Briefly checking behind them, then above them, pretty much anywhere the Devil could be. They didn't see him, but that didn't really mean much. As the damnable hero could manage to hide himself extremely well. Despite how bright his costume was. While they had a moment, Raphael turned on his phone. Quickly dialing his Dad's number as he said,"Dad's gonna be so pissed. I can't believe that fucker knows where we live."

" _ **We can't believe we have to move again.**_ ",Grief whined. Though he couldn't blame him. It was hard finding an out of the way place. And he just got used to their place a few months ago. Now they were going to have to get used to a new place. Also he was disappointing his Dad. Something he was considering way worse than Daredevil finding their place. Biting his lip, he mumbled,"I know. I'm sorry, bro. I didn't want this to happen."

His brother said nothing as they waited for Pinpoint to pick up. Which wasn't too long. Their Dad asked," _Guys, what's going on? Are you in my room?_ "

"No. Daredevil's at our apartment and he said he wouldn't leave until I went with him.",Raphael answered. The line went silent for a moment and he put his Dad on speaker. Pinpoint took a deep breath before he asked," _I'm sorry, he did what?_ "

"He's at our place, outside our front door, and he said he wouldn't leave until I came with him.",Raphael answered. It wasn't an easy thing to tell his Dad. And he felt terrible that Daredevil found their place so easily. Pinpoint said," _And I'm guessing you left him there._ "

" _ **Yeah, we escaped out the window. We might have lost him.**_ ",Grief answered. Neither were entirely sure that they had. As Daredevil seemed to catch up to them with relative ease. They didn't feel all that confident that they actually got away from him or not. Looking at each other, Recluse added,"We're not really all that sure if we did. He might be hiding somewhere right now."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to lead him to our place.",he said softly. This was all his fault. If he had been more careful they wouldn't be running from him. And if he'd been more careful he wouldn't have caught his attention either...Pinpoint stated," _It isn't entirely your fault. You didn't know that he'd follow you._ "

" _We'll just deal with that problem later._ ",his Dad added. Tone not sounding angry but definitely stressed. But that was obvious. This wasn't exactly a good situation. And that was putting it mildly. Pinpoint asked," _Where exactly did you guys go?_ "

"We're near the place you get your smokes.",Raphael answered. Noting that they were right in front of it. Something he would've found funny. If it weren't for the seriousness of their situation. Instead he questioned,"Do you want us to stay here or keep walking?"

" _Stay where you're at, I'll be right there in a few minutes._ ",Benjamin answered. That was good. Regroup then try to find out what exactly was going on. Why the police would be after him. And just why Daredevil was after him as well. Raphael and Grief told their Dad goodbye. Then he hung up as he said,"I really hope no one calls the police while we wait. I'm not in the mood to deal with those guys."

" _ **Well, as long as you didn't hurt one we think we'll be fine.**_ ",Grief said. A faint flush came to his face. He remembered throwing a cop into another one. Mostly out of panic that he was being unmasked. Raphael rubbed his neck as he looked up at his younger brother. And despite the fact that he couldn't see his younger brother's face, he could tell he was judging him. Grief said," _ **You hit a cop. Of course you hit a cop. Like this night couldn't get any worse.**_ "

"To be fair he was trying to unmask me when he thought I was knocked out.",Recluse said defensively. Feeling a little bitter that the cop did that. In fact it was sort of creepy to him that the cop would do that. Crossing his arms, he continued,"I mean I get it. They want to know who I am. But that's a gross invasion of my privacy."

" _ **We guess so.**_ ",Grief stated. In a weirdly flat tone. It was somewhat strange that he was talking like that. Taking a step closer, Grief asked," _ **Are you absolutely sure that you don't know why they're after you? No ideas at all?**_ "

" ** _There's nothing weird that stands out in your mind at all?_** ",he added. As far as Recluse could remember, he didn't do anything. The only thing he did that was remotely eventful was stopping a cigarette thief. Which had gone pretty quickly as well. In fact there hadn't been any issues with that _'arrest'_. Recluse answered,"I arrested a thief tonight. And that went pretty well. I mean he was alive and unharmed the last time I saw him."

"I didn't even beat him up.",Recluse stated. Hell, it'd been the least violent thing he'd done in months. Then he thought about the weird white haired dude. The dude looked like he ripped off Black Cat. And the way his web shooters were acting, he seemed to have the same abilities. He told this to his younger brother and Grief crossed his arms. Looking like he was in thought or something. In a soft voice, he said," ** _New villain who's ripping off a thief who used to work for Kingpin...our lives are getting weirder and weirder._** "

There was no way he could disagree with that. Especially with what happened a few months ago. That weird dimension hopping and helping an alternate version of Peter Parker. A teenage version of the seventy year old he knew. Pushing those thoughts aside, he toyed with his phone for a bit. This new person, whoever he is. Must be involved with whatever was going on with the police. Why else would he have knocked him out when the police were around? It seemed too coincidental in his mind to be anything else. Sharing this with his brother, he stated,"I mean why else would he have done that. If he wanted to kill me, he would have."

"I'm guessing he probably tipped off Daredevil too.",Recluse suggested. That would also make sense. After all, how else would Daredevil find out? Unless he somehow had connections with the police. Though he wasn't entirely sure that the devil did. Looking around, he sighed as he muttered,"I mean how else would Daredevil know about it so quickly. It had to have been that weird cat-dude."

" ** _Guess that makes some sense._** ",Grief agreed. It still didn't really explain anything about why. Like why was this guy after him at all. And just for what reason. He hadn't ever met the guy before. Never seen or heard of him either. Recluse wasn't entirely sure who he was. Neither could Grief. Both of them tried to think of what to do as their Father pulled up. They quickly got in the car barely buckling in before he peeled out. None of them noticing the red-clad hero silently following them.

* * *

"So neither of you know why Daredevil or police are after Recluse?",Benjamin asked. Briefly glancing at either of his sons. Grief simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Recluse answered,"I got an idea. But I'm not entirely sure that I'm right about it or not."

"I think it has to do with that Black Cat-wannabe.",he informed him. Then he told him about his patrol. How he'd caught a cigarette thief and went about his usual route. Only a few hours after that, did he get chased by the police. Who chased him half-way through the city. Which had lead him straight into the weirdo. Recluse told him how the man had beaten him up. Leaving him for the police to arrest. Or at least in his mind that's why the weirdo did it. Otherwise why else would he have beaten him up? Looking at his Dad, he stated,"I can't think of any other reason as to why he did that. I mean he could've killed me while I was knocked out."

"Instead he just left me for the police to find.",he stated. Not that he wasn't grateful the guy didn't kill him. It just struck him as weird considering he had claws. Yet he didn't even use them to cut Recluse. Didn't even manage to slice him once during their fight. But he figured that was due to his own abilities. And how well he blocked the guy's moves. At least that's what he thought. Now he wasn't entirely sure if that was accurate or not. A part of him was guessing it was to keep the police off his own back. After all, if a hero randomly showed up dead in an apartment it'd be suspicious.

Especially if he had weird looking scratches on him. That would definitely be something the police investigate. And he doubted this weirdo wanted the police on his ass.

"And you got no ideas why this guy would be after you?",Pinpoint asked. This made him shrug his shoulders. Recluse really had no idea why the guy wanted to hurt him. It seemed like a random attack. Benjamin sighed as they turned another corner. Glancing at his eldest son, he stated,"Well, we'll deal with this weirdo later. Right now we need to focus on the police and Daredevil."

"Find out why they're after you.",he added. And they needed to find out fast. It probably wouldn't be long before the police were on their trail. None of them wanted to deal with the cops. Or Daredevil. Especially not Daredevil. Who seemed to be way too interested in making Recluse turn himself in. None of them were entirely sure why. As Pinpoint pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. Looking over at his sons, he asked,"Either you have any idea how to find out?"

" _ **We think we should check the radio. Maybe there's something about it on the news?**_ ",Grief suggested. It sounded like a solid idea in Recluse's mind. And it wasn't like they had any other choice. So Pinpoint turned on the car then the radio. Fiddling with it until they got to a news station. One that was just reporting about a murder. The victim was apparently a dude in his thirties. Who had apparently been wanted for multiple petty thefts. This guy had apparently been pursued by Recluse. After he had stolen from a convenience store. Police were called on him and when they arrived on the scene...he was dead. Throat slit deep enough it almost decapitated him. The radio host encouraged people to call the police if they saw Recluse. Not to engage him or go anywhere near him.

Turning off the radio, Recluse said,"I didn't kill that guy. He was alive when I left, I swear."

"I even called the police to get him.",he stated. Fear almost overwhelming him as he stared at his family members. Grateful that neither of them seemed to believe the news report. Benjamin gently gripped Raphael's hand as he assured him that they knew. That Raphael wasn't the type to kill someone. Especially over something as petty as cigarette theft. Grief pipped up," ** _We know you didn't do it. You're not the type to kill someone for something so small._** "

"We know you're innocent.",his Dad reassured. Squeezing his hand gently as he said that. It made Recluse feel somewhat better. But he still felt overwhelmingly horrified by this. What in the Hell was he going to do now? They were in danger if they stayed in one spot for too long. Not just cuz the police and Daredevil were after him. Also the Black Cat-wannabe too. And who even knew what that fucker even wanted? His stomach was churning with anxiety as he sat there. Letting his Dad hold his hand as he tried to keep calm. Raphael asked,"What the Hell are we gonna do?"

"We can't go home, Daredevil will find us. And I can't stay in my uniform, people will recognize me.",he whimpered. Not noticing the hysterical edge in his voice. Recluse struggled to breathe as he sat there. Trying to resist the urge to cry. All of this was happening so fast. It just wasn't right. Why was this happening to him? As he struggled to take a breath, his Dad pulled him close. Hugging him gently as he put his face in his shoulder. Whispering calming words as he petted his son's hair. Grief unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to pet his older brother's back. Murmuring some gentle nonsense as he tried to help calm Raphael down. Pinpoint just instructed him to try taking a deep breath. Which his oldest son tried to do.

After a little while, they let him go. Recluse was taking deep breaths as he sat back against his seat. Pushing his mask up to expose his nose and mouth. As he had felt suffocated with it covering either. Taking another deep breath, he asked,"What do we do now?"

"We get a motel room, try to get some sleep, then we investigate that thief's murder.",Pinpoint answered. Patting his son's shoulder, he added,"We're gonna make sure whoever really did it is going to get theirs."

" ** _Yeah, no one frames us for murders we didn't commit and gets away with it!_** ",Grief agreed. A faint smile came to his face at this. It wasn't going to be easy. But at least he had his family to back him up. After a minute of pulling themselves together, Pinpoint drove off. Taking them all to a very small out of the way motel. One that only seemed to take cash. Which he thankfully had on him. Grief let his suit melt back into his skin. And he got his older brother some clothes from the trunk to change into. They were just a pair of sweatpants and an old ratty t-shirt. But they were better than nothing. And he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

They quickly checked a room for a week and got their key. All three of them hurriedly got inside. It had two beds, two chairs, one dresser with a T.V on it. And from what they could tell a somewhat decent bathroom. Thaddeus claimed the bed nearest the bathroom for himself. And Raphael said he'd take the floor so his Dad could have the bed. But his Father refused and told him that he'd take the floor. That way Raphael could get some sleep. When he tried to argue that he didn't have to, his Dad shut him down. Then put down a blanket and pillow on the floor. Being too tired to argue, he just went with it. Got ready for bed then crawled under the covers. Hoping the next day was going to be better.


	5. Goes Pear Shaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had a plan. One that could have gone so well. If it weren't for the hero from Hell.

When they woke up, everyone scrambled to get ready. Using the bathroom in equal turns. He gets the last turn. While putting back on the clothes from the other night, he felt uncomfortable. This was a horrible situation to be in. They were all having to hide to get away from Daredevil. Raphael even had to call into work and made up some excuse. As he was afraid that Daredevil could catch up with him. And that he'd trap Raphael there. Something he obviously wanted to avoid at all costs. Mostly out of fear that his co-workers would think he did something wrong. Like the murder he didn't commit.

Something that still made his stomach twist in anxious knots. Washing his hair in the bathroom sink. Trying to keep his mind out off of it.

Daredevil wasn't their main issue. The murder he was being framed for was. Why he was being framed as well. No decent reason came to mind. As he hadn't made many enemies. None who could pull this off without a hitch. Most of them were just petty criminals. They wouldn't just commit murder. Well, he believed they wouldn't make the jump to murder. No matter how pissed they were at him for apprehending them. So that ruled out most criminals he caught in the past few months. Which came up to around at least sixty to seventy people. Raphael wasn't entirely sure of how many people he'd caught. Nor did he really keep count. While mussing up his hair, he thought of the Black Cat-Wannabe. How likely it was that he had done this.

It felt very likely in his mind. The man practically gave him over to the police. Something he needed to tell his Dad about for sure.

Gauge his reaction to his theory. A part of him was hoping that Benjamin would agree. That he wasn't just being paranoid over this whole situation. When he came out of the bathroom, he found his Dad with two boxes of donuts. Thaddeus was already eating three of them. Not even noticing that Raphael came out of the bathroom. Their Dad gave him a slight smile as he said,"G'morning, Raphie. Got your favorite doughnuts. Also got you an iced coffee. It's in the little fridge."

Opening the fridge, he pulled it out. It was a simple bottle of Starbucks mocha. His Dad knew it was what he considered iced coffee. Even if it wasn't technically. Taking it out, he thanked his Dad. Then got two donuts. Sitting on the bed, Raphael said,"I got a theory on who's screwing me over. And I'm not entirely sure if I'm right."

"But I think I am.",he added. Looking over at his Dad and then at his younger brother. Both were looking at him. Thaddeus gently nodded his head as he nibbled on one of his donuts. Pinpoint made a motion for him to continue speaking. So he told him about the weird cat-dude who had fought with him. How he had knocked him out then left him for the cops. Along with how it felt like the dude had been following him. Raphael continued,"I might not be entirely right about him. But I feel like I am. I mean why else would he just knock me out then leave me for the cops to find?"

"Why not kill me instead?",he questioned. Taking a bite out of his doughnut as he glanced at his Dad. Who looked deep in thought about this. Putting his chin in his palm as he seemed to be thinking. Mouth forming a grim line as he thought. In a low voice, he muttered,"Sounds like he has something to do with this. We probably should try to find him."

"See if we can get something out of him.",Pinpoint added. Looking at his sons, he gave a slight smile. One they'd seen on their Dad's face many times before. It was usually because he had a plan up his sleeve. One that wasn't good for his target. Yet neither of them could resist the urge to smile as well. They didn't care if this dude got hurt or not. He had beaten the shit out of Raphael after all. Left him for the police to try and arrest him for the dude's possible crimes. Why not beat him up for trying to make Raphael a patsy?

"So, how are we gonna catch the dude?",Thaddeus asked. Now that was a good question. This guy was fairly quick compared to most criminals he faced. Seeming to anticipate his every move before he even made them. And, he wasn't entirely sure of this, ruining his webshooters somehow. Sure there were three of them. But did that really mean they were going to be able to catch this weirdo? Raphael finished off his donuts then opened his drink. What his Dad said next nearly made him choke on his drink. Pinpoint answered,"We're going to have Recluse act as live bait. When he shows up, we'll catch him."

"I don't know, Dad. Is that really a wise idea? What if Daredevil shows up instead?",Raphael questions. Or Hell, someone sees him and calls the police on him? Either way, he was going to be fucked. Why would his Dad want to do this? Looking him in the face, he raised an eyebrow. Benjamin said,"You'll be fine. We can handle Daredevil if he does dare to show up."

"At least, I'll be the one to handle him.",Pinpoint added. Taking a doughnut out of the box, eating it quickly in a few bites. The slight grin on his face not leaving once. Finishing up the doughnut, he continued,"If he shows up, I'll keep him distracted. While you and your brother look for that little cat-themed creep."

Thaddeus was nodding along with this. It seemed like a good idea to him. In a gentle voice, he chimes in,"Sounds like a good idea to me. While Dad keeps the Devil busy, we can chase after that dude."

Thinking it over, he felt like it could be a possibly good idea. Possibly. Thought a nagging thought in the back of his mind. That this whole thing that could go pear shaped very quickly. Yet he felt like he should go with this plan. After all, he had his family to back him up. Unlike before, he was going to be safe. Raphael drained his drink quickly before he said,"Alright. Let's get this party started."

With that, everyone hurriedly got their things cleaned up. Then headed out of their room. The three of them piled into the car. Recluse got out his costume. But he didn't put it on right away. As he felt it would be wiser to wait to do so. Fearing that if people saw him in it they'd call the cops. Then their whole plan would be out the window.

* * *

Finding a place where they thought he'd show up was difficult. This guy wasn't exactly predictable. At least in Raphael didn't think he was. Thinking over their fight in his mind, the man's movements were erratic. Not easy to get. But not clumsy or desperate in any way. Just strange and unlike anything that he'd seen before. Not even heard of before.

It was strange.

They took at least twenty minutes debating on a place that would be appropriate. None of them entirely sure if it would be safe at all either. Or entirely free from being easily seen by civilians. Which took a little longer than they anticipated it would. It was a small street that had mostly abandoned buildings. There weren't any people walking around. Even thought it was pretty early in the morning. Something that the trio was immensely thankful for.

Soon they found a spot in an alleyway and Recluse got changed. Grief let his costume slither over him. Seemingly coming out of every pore of his skin. That would've made Recluse and Pinpoint shudder. But they were used to it now. The three of them quickly got into position. Raphael walking down the street as Grief hid in the shadows. Clinging to walls as he looked for the white haired man. Their Dad following at a distance. Despite knowing they had his back, Recluse felt anxious.

What if someone already called the police? Or Daredevil was nearby? If he was, then would his Dad be able to distract him? Keep him away long enough for them to get to the weird white haired dude? His stomach twisted in anxious knots as he walked. Hoping that the man would come out of hiding soon.

None of them had to wait long. A few minute later, he saw the cat-themed weirdo. Who was grinning just as creepily as the night before. Recluse stopped walking as he stared at the man. Quickly checking his webshooters to see if they were functional. Thankfully, they were. But he wasn't going to use them just yet. Instead, he called out,"Hey there! Nice running into you again. Sorry I didn't get your name last night."

"Mind giving it to me now?",Recluse asked. Narrowing his eyes at the man as he stopped walking as well. The weird smirk on his face seemingly widening as he stared at him. In a strangely familiar voice, he answered,"You already know who I am, Raphael."

This guy knew his real name? He knew his real name? And why did he sound so familiar? In fact he sorta looked familiar too...narrowing his eyes, he examined the man's face. Now that he wasn't panicking, he could somewhat tell who it was. His pulse racing as he cried out,"Felix? You're the asshole who beat me up last night and almost got me arrested?!"

"Indeed I was.",Felix answered in a smug tone. Taking a step toward Recluse, who took an immediate step back. Almost regretting that action as he stared at his former date. With a chuckle, he continued,"I also was the one who killed that stupid little thief. It was a bigger rush than I thought it was going to be."

"Why? Because I rejected you on our date?!",Recluse questioned. This prompted more laughter from the other man. Who was shaking his head as he chuckled. Something that sent strange chills of fear down Recluse's spine. Felix shook his head as he stared at him. Glancing over his claws, he said,"I'm not doing this because you wouldn't let me make out with you. Or the fact you sent me away. I did that to force you to give up being Recluse. Because I wanted you so low that you'd rely on me always."

"Sadly, you're much too protected for that kind of plan.",Felix added in annoyed tone. Suddenly his attention shifted from his fake claws to Grief. Who was hurriedly climbing down from the nearby wall. Then glaring over at Pinpoint. Tilting his head, Felix stated,"If I knew that you had a loving family, I would've come up with something else entirely."

"Maybe I would've staged something to impress you.",Felix said in a bored tone. As if it were a minor mistake instead of him killing some poor guy. Recluse couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy was a monster. How could he believe that Recluse would just do whatever he wanted? That ruining his life would make Raphael dependent on him?! Glaring at Felix, he snapped," _You horrible asshole! Thanks to you, I almost got arrested by the cops! Almost got unmasked too! Then I got chased by Daredevil!_ "

" _That asshole is still after me!_ ",Recluse yelled at him. Grief came up next to him. Cracking his knuckles as he seemed to be glaring down at his stalker. Tilting his head, Grief hissed," _ **You're going to pay for what you've done. We'll suck the marrow out of your bones!**_ "

Normally that would've disgusted him, but he was too angry to care. All he wanted to do was beat his stalker into submission. Then drag him into the police. Have him confess to his horrible crime and clear his name. But before they could take a step forward, they heard a shout behind them. Their Dad's voice crying out in pain. Looking over their shoulders to quickly check was going on. Just in time to see their Dad being thrown towards them. Recluse and Grief quickly turned around. Both of them throwing their hands up to catch him. Once they did, Grief asked," ** _Dad? What happened?_** "

"Having a hard time keeping the Devil back.",he answered in an annoyed tone. Barely able to stand with his children's help. Pinpoint wiped blood from his nose. Then he spat a tooth on the ground. The sight of it angering both of his children. Who glared in front of them. Daredevil was standing there in all his 'glory'. He was a few feet away from them with a few cuts on his face. Blood dribbling down his own chin as well. Not like either of Pinpoint's children cared. All they cared about was how this asshole just beat up their Dad. And catching...Recluse turned his head to look at Felix. Unsurprisingly that the asshole took advantage of the chaotic situation and fled the scene.

But it still pissed him off all the same. Daredevil just ruined their chance to clear his name. How could he? Recluse turned his head back as he shouted," _YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU JUST LET THAT FUCKER LEAVE!!_ "

" _HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED THAT THIEF!_ ",Recluse added. Letting go of his Dad's arm as he took a step forward. Grief quickly kept him upright. Pinpoint winced as his oldest son continued to shout at Daredevil. Telling him off for ruining their chance of catching the real killer. Strangely, Daredevil didn't say anything. Hell, he hadn't even flinched. Despite how loudly Recluse was shouting at him. That thoroughly confused Benjamin. What was wrong with Daredevil? This wasn't how he normally acted. As if a weirdo in a devil costume was normal. In any sense of the word ever. But something seemed strange about him.

When Recluse was a few feet away from him, Daredevil took a step back. Putting his hands up as if to defend himself. In a strangely calm voice, Daredevil stated,"I'm sorry, Recluse. I hadn't fully realized what was going on. But I hadn't come here to ruin what you guys were up to."

"I only wanted to help you out.",he added. That almost made Recluse laugh. Help him? He was chasing him into the subway and followed him home to help him? Bullshit. Recluse asked,"How would turning myself in help me out in any way?"

"I know a good lawyer, Matt Murdock. When you turned yourself in, I was going to call him to help you out.",Daredevil answered. Sounding strangely proud of his friend. A part of him wondered if they were dating or something. Ignoring this, he turned back to his Dad and younger brother. Tilting his head to the side in confusion. Both his brother and Dad just shrugged their shoulders. As if they weren't sure they could believe it either. Looking back at Daredevil, Recluse asked,"So since that's clearly not going to happen, what was your backup plan?"

"I was planning on helping you with whatever you came up with. Unfortunately I ran into Pinpoint there before I could try.",Daredevil said. Pointing in their Dad's direction for emphasis. That would've made him groan but he didn't trust Daredevil's words. His spider sense had been lowly buzzing the entire time he spoke. Letting out a sigh as he said nothing. Pressing his palms over his eyes as the Devil continued,"Let me help you with this, Recluse. I can help you get out of this mess."

"...we got your word on that?",Recluse asked. Ignoring the glare he got from his Dad. He wasn't trusting Daredevil. But he knew that they needed help. As Felix probably wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. The Devil answered,"You do. I'll do whatever I can to help you clear your name."

Turning to his Dad, he tilted his head to the Devil. Quietly asking permission from Pinpoint to let Daredevil help. With a frown, Benjamin nodded his head. Clearly not enjoying the idea of them needing the Devil's help. But there wasn't really anywhere else they could turn. Or anyone else they could go to. Recluse said,"Fine. I hope you got a plan on how to catch that fucker."

"I do. I can tell you guys about it as we get to my office.",Daredevil answered. Going to Daredevil's turf made him uncomfortable. As he probably had his friends there. Putting aside those feelings, Raphael followed after him. Grief helping their Dad walk back to their car. A part of him hoped that whatever Daredevil planned was going to work. Otherwise they were S.O.L.


	6. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daredevil's plan sounds outlandish. Almost like something out of a comic book. Hopefully it'll work.

His office turned out to be real. One that was owned by this Matt Murdock dude. Whoever the Hell he was. It was somewhat strange that he chose this place to be his _'office'_. But Raphael figured that Daredevil knew this Matt Murdock. Then that must mean they were close. Close enough to get a key for him as well. Obviously. Raphael's earlier suspicion of them dating felt confirmed. In his mind at least. He pushed those thoughts aside as Daredevil sat in Matt's desk. Kicking up his feet on the desk in a way that strangely irked Raphael. The dude was using his possible boyfriend's office. Would it kill him to keep his feet off the desk? Ignoring this, he asked,"So you going to tell us that amazing plan you got?"

"Well, your little stalker came out when baited.",Daredevil stated. Though it was obvious he hadn't really fallen for the trap. As he seemed to know where Raphael's family members were easily. And he didn't seem the least bit afraid. In fact, Felix seemed really confident that he was going to be fine. But they already knew this, so Raphael said,"Yeah. We know. It didn't really work."

"I understand that. But you guys kind of made it obvious.",Daredevil pointed out. Something that made Recluse roll his eyes. Like he needed to be told what they planned was stupid. As if he didn't already know. It wasn't like he needed Daredevil to point that out. Reaching over, he pushed the Devil's feet off the desk. Almost knocking him over as Raphael said,"We know that you dingus. We don't need you rubbing it in."

"I wasn't. I just...anyway. I was thinking that we'd stage a fake arrest.",Daredevil said. That sounded pretty interesting. Recluse wasn't entirely sure how that would draw out Felix. As he wanted Raphael in jail. Looking over at Pinpoint, he saw his Dad's expression was the same. Confused and slightly interested. Grief looked highly uncomfortable with the idea. His shoulders were very tense as he turned his brother. Then to Daredevil. Daredevil continued,"I got a few friends who can act as cops. Have them pretend to take Raphael in and we can watch for Felix to show up."

" _ **We're not sure if we like that plan.**_ ",Grief piped up. The tone of his voice sounding somewhat anxious. Of course it would be. What if it didn't work? Then what? This guy wasn't exactly the easiest to find. And Raphael already checked Tinder. His account was deleted. The phone number he had given him was somehow already deactivated. There was no way of really tracking this guy. Well, possibly no legal way of tracking this guy. Pinpoint added,"Yeah, that kind of sound reckless. Not to mention stupid."

"Like your plan of letting your kidlet walk around as bait in broad daylight wasn't?",Daredevil challenged. Benjamin gave the Devil an annoyed look. Letting out a huff, he mumbled something under his breath. Something that Raphael guessed was 'Fuck you'. Or something close to it. Ignoring that, Raphael asked,"What makes you think that he'll be around for that? What if he doesn't show up at all?"

"Oh, I think he will. If he's what you say he is, he'll show up.",Daredevil answered. The way he was so sure about it made Raphael slightly uncomfortable. After all, he barely knew anything about Felix. How would he know he'd show up to something like this? In fact, why would he? It wouldn't be all that wise for him to show up. Especially, when Felix knew that Recluse had back up. And he probably knew that Daredevil was informed about him by now. So showing up to him being fake arrested wouldn't be wise. But it was the only thing they came up with. So far. Shaking his head, Raphael stated,"We need to come up with something else. I don't think he'll fall for that."

"He's not stupid.",he added. The Devil shrugged his shoulders. His expression was somewhat unreadable. The sudden urge to smack him suddenly overwhelmed Raphael. It wasn't fair that he was acting like this. Raphael's life was on the line and he was being an asswipe to him? What the Hell was his major malfunction? Glaring at him, Raphael asked," _What the Hell is your problem? Why aren't you taking this more seriously? Do you want to catch this killer or not?_ "

A frown came to Daredevil's face as sat up straighter. That seemed to set something off in him. The Devil answered,"I do. And I'm taking this seriously. I promise you that I am."

"I know my plan will work if you give it a chance.",he added. Something about his tone seemed like he was being serious. And his expression seemed sincere. But Raphael wasn't entirely sure that he was right. After all, Felix out smarted all of them. He even managed to disappear without anyone noticing that he fled the scene. Would he really be dumb enough to fall for this? Chewing his bottom lip as he thought it over, he sighed. It really was their best bet. Not like any of them were coming up with anything better. So why try Daredevil's plan? See how it pans out?

When they agree to the idea, Daredevil picks up the phone. Dials someone's number and hurriedly tells the person his plans. Something that made Raphael uncomfortable. Along with the fact his spider sense was still lowly buzzing. Another reason why he was weary of Daredevil. Last time his spider sense buzzed like this. It was when he was around Quentin Beck. In that strange dimension he got pulled into a while ago. And he turned out to be some power hungry asshole. Who almost got himself and Peter Parker killed. A part of him was concerned that Daredevil was going to be like him. Not in the sense that he's a fake hero. But more in the sense that he was out to hurt them. So he decided while they worked together, he'd keep an eye on the Devil. Make sure that his feelings were just coincidence.

* * *

Once they got to a crowded part of the city, the plan went into action. Everyone got into place as quickly as possible. Grief and Pinpoint hid in some random building nearby. Daredevil hiding on top of some bar. At least that's what Recluse believed. He wasn't entirely sure where the red costumed hero was. But he put those thoughts aside as he walked along the sidewalk. Trying his hardest to keep his calm. This wasn't going to take long. Soon they'd catch the creepy fucker. Then he wouldn't have to worry about being hunted like this.

While he walked, people stared at him. Whispering about calling the police. Calling a hero to come stop him. A few were talking about calling the Avengers. Something he really hoped no one would do. They didn't need that kind of attention.

After about a few minutes of him walking, the _'police'_ showed up. He stopped as they pulled up next to him. They ordered him to get on the ground and to put his hands on his head. Which he complied with. For a second, he almost thought they really were the police. They certainly seemed like it. But he noticed that the chubby dude handcuffing him wasn't wearing the right uniform. It sort of looked like a real one. All he was missing was a badge and gun. The guy who was helping him also was missing a few items. He also somewhat looked familiar. Though he wasn't entirely sure why. Putting these thoughts to the side, he let the men take him move him. Putting him into the backseat of their car. Once they were inside, they hurriedly drove off. Both of the men not saying anything as Raphael glanced out the windows. Trying to stay upright in the seat. He tried asking them questions but they didn't answer him. In fact they didn't seem to acknowledge his existence.

Which deeply unsettled him as they turned onto another street. Why weren't they talking to him? Did Daredevil tell them that they couldn't speak to him? Or something like that?

After what seemed like an hour of driving, the chubby dude spoke up. Turning in his seat, he said,"Hey, sorry we didn't get properly introduced. I'm Foggy Nelson and this is Mike Murdock."

The dude driving waved his hand. Not one taking his eyes off the road. And not saying anything at all. Which he couldn't tell was good or not. Ignoring that, he said,"Nice to meet you guys. I'd shake your hand but...uhh..yeah..."

Foggy gave a slightly apologetic grin as he turned back in his seat. He stated,"We'll uncuff ya when we find a decent hiding spot. Don't want people seeing us let you go."

That was fair. If people saw that, they'd probably call the real police. Either report them or worse. Though he wasn't entirely sure what would be worse than that. Aside from an Avenger showing up to arrest him. Raphael chewed his bottom lip at that idea. How awkward it would be for all of them. Putting that thought to the side, Raphael asked,"So how do you guys know Daredevil?"

"He's friends with my brother.",Mike answered. That surprised him. As he thought Daredevil didn't have any friends. Mostly thanks to his personality. And the way that Mike said 'friend' made him a little suspcious. It definitely didn't sound like he was Matt's boyfriend. Instead it sounded like he was blackmailing the poor lawyer or something like that. Raphael stated,"Sounds like you're not cool with that."

"Nah, he's kind of a total tool.",Mike said. That almost made him laugh. He could definitely agree with this dude. Daredevil kind of came off as a tool now and again. What stopped him from laughing was the fact Foggy was glaring at him. It was kind of strange how annoyed he was. Instead of pointing this out, he asked,"So you guys just help him cuz he's Matt's friend?"

"I do. I don't know about Foggy here.",Mike answered. Tilting his head toward his friend for emphasis. Who turned around in his seat again. Foggy stated,"He's an alright guy once you get to know him. Daredevil's not as big of a jerk as people think he is."

 _'Pff, yeah right.'_ ,Raphael thought. Not voicing this to avoid conflict. After all, he was helping him. And he didn't need to insult his other friend in front of him. So, Raphael just shrugged as he muttered,"I suppose so. I mean he did chase me for a while. Tried to get me to turn myself over to the police."

"And that he'd call your brother to help me out.",he added. Turning to look at the back of Mike's head. Who nodded slightly at this information. Then pulled into a dark alleyway as Mike said,"Matt's a good dude. He'd possibly help you out."

Foggy confirmed that he would before getting out of the car. Coming to his side, he quickly opened the door. Then uncuffed Recluse as he said,"Matt probably would've proven you were innocent too."

"Why'd you run from Daredevil in the first place?",Foggy asked. As Recluse didn't really trust Daredevil, it wasn't hard to believe why he'd run. And Raphael answered,"My Dad doesn't trust him. And he could tell who I was out of my costume. It made me really uncomfortable."

"Also, I just don't want my secret identity plastered all over the news.",Raphael added. Another thing he was deeply terrified about. If his identity got out, they wouldn't just have to move. They'd have to come up with new identities. Something he hadn't had to do since he was like four. His memories were fuzzy on the reason why. But he knew it had been all his fault somehow. And that he didn't want to put his family through that again. They didn't need that kind of drama in their lives again. He sat back in the seat as Foggy shut the door. Watching him get back in the passenger seat. With a slight smile, he continued,"I don't wanna put my family in that kind of danger. You can understand that, right?"

"Yeah, we get that.",Mike said in a low voice. Foggy nodded his head in agreement. He was grateful neither man pushed him. Settling his hands on his stomach, he asked,"So now what do we do?"

"We wait for that Pinpoint guy to text me that they're after him.",Foggy answered. Holding up his phone for emphasis. That sounded like a good idea to him. And a part of him was hopeful. But something told him that this wasn't going to go well. And before he could say a word, the phone buzzed to indicate he got a text message. Foggy quickly unlocked his phone to check it. Opening it, he said,"They're on that Felix dude's trail right now. Pinpoint says that Daredevil's hot on his trail."

"He also says that he managed to injure Felix's leg.",he added. Something that made him feel momentarily happy. That means his stalker wouldn't easily get away. And that they were going to get him. And his name was going to be cleared. He squashed down his excitement the best he could. Don't count your chickens before they hatch and all that. Raphael chewed his bottom lip as they waited for the next text. When it came, Foggy quickly read it over. Then he said,"He said that Daredevil almost caught him. But Felix managed to duck into some nightclub."

"Grief's currently on his tail.",Foggy added. That made him uneasy. Grief didn't seem to do well in crowded places. Or places with lots of noises and strange scents. Instead of voicing this out loud, he just waited. Hoping the next text would be the one Raphael wanted to hear. The one that said his stalker was caught. Toying with his gloves as they waited for the texts. Which took what felt like forever to do so. When they did, Foggy got a huge grin on his face. Holding up the phone to Recluse's eye level. In an excited voice, he said,"They got him! They caught that creepy cat dude!"

His Father's texts confirmed this. There was even a picture underneath it. Taking the phone from Foggy, he grinned. His stalker was bruised pretty badly. And his nose looked like it had been broken. It almost made him laugh as he handed the phone back to Foggy. Finally things were going to go back to normal. Well, after the trial and his stalker being put in jail.

With a laugh, Raphael said,"Finally. I don't have to worry about that weirdo stalking me. Or if he's going to blame another murder on me."

"I can go back to my normal life.",he added. An almost overwhelming amount of relief washed over him. Making him relax in the backseat. He noticed that Foggy got another text. He guessed that it was his Father asking where they were at. Or to probably ask them to drive to their location. Those thoughts were squashed when he saw Foggy's face turn pale. Almost dropping the phone as he muttered,"He got away...."

"What?",Raphael asked. A cold chill going up his spine as Foggy continued,"Felix was rescued by a group of weird people. They were dressed like him."

" _And they took Grief with them._ "


	7. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaddeus is captured by a weird group of people. They separate him from his precious symbiote. Both try to get themselves free to get to each other. And someone comes in red comes to rescue them.

They had Grief. Whoever the Hell that saved Felix took his brother. Why? It wasn't like they needed him. Right? Just why would they take his brother? Recluse chewed his bottom lip as he tried to think. What in the Hell were they going to do now? There was no way they could find him. Not when they had no idea who the Hell those people were. Or what they even wanted from them. His stomach twisted as he stared at Foggy and Mike. Neither man saying anything as Mike started driving. As he drove, Mike said,"It's going to be okay, Recluse. We'll find your brother. Everything is going to be alright."

Mike was probably right, but he had some doubts. Why would they keep him alive for? Grief wasn't exactly easy to keep controlled or captured. He doubted that they'd leave his brother alive. Raphael chewed his bottom lip until he felt something warm drip down his chin. Pushing the mask up, he touched his bottom lip. Holding his fingers up to his eyes to see what it was. Blood. Fuck, he bit his lip until it bled. Licking the blood off of his fingers, he licked his bottom lip as well. Then put his mask down and took a deep breath to calm himself. Looking at Mike, he muttered,"What if you're wrong? What if they just decide to kill Grief? Then dump his body somewhere we can't find it?"

"We'll find him. Your brother'll be fine and we'll get that asshole.",Mike assured. His voice was gentler than he expected. It still did nothing to calm his nerves. Thanks to him, his younger brother was in danger. Possibly being tortured or worse as they speak. How in the Hell could either of these guys be so calm about it? Recluse glanced over at Foggy, who was slightly turned to him. A sympathetic look on his face. Foggy stated,"I know you're terrified, but things are going to be alright. Your brother seems really tough."

"I'm sure that he's going to be alright.",he added. As if trying to reassure him that his brother was going to be fine. But it didn't. Nothing could keep him calm. All he could think of was how scared Thaddeus must be. How upset his Dad must be. Along with how stupid Daredevil had to be feeling. As this was his horrible idea in the first place. In fact he was debating on punching him the next time he saw him. Then talked himself out of it. As he knew that wouldn't help them. Even if it would make him feel somewhat better about the situation.

While they drove along, all three of them kept quiet. Only the radio was on for background noises. None of the men could think of what to say. Nor did any of them really feel like talking. The whole car was a tense silent mess. After twenty minutes of driving, they found the other two men. Stopping along the curb to let them in. Pinpoint sitting between Recluse and Daredevil. Who chose to sit behind the driver's seat. When they were buckled in, they drove off again. Heading towards no where in particular. Benjamin turned to his eldest son. A look of concern on his face. He asked,"Are you going to be alright, Raphie?"

"No. I don't think I'm going to be alright, Dad.",he answered in a soft voice. Feeling utterly panicked as he turned to his Dad. Taking a deep breath, he added,"Thanks to my stupid stalker, Thaddeus got kidnapped."

Before he could say anything else, his Dad gently grabbed his face. Looked him dead in the eye and said,"It's not your fault. Nor will it ever be your fault. This is Felix's fault."

"So is the group of weird creeps who look exactly like him.",his Dad continued. Then he told him what had happened. How one minute they had Felix on the ground. Bound and pinned under Thaddeus's foot. Daredevil standing with them as they waited for Recluse. The next minute the whole place was filled with creepy dudes in similar outfits. Each of them looked exactly like Felix. Bright green eyes, white haired, and had claws. All of them had run at them. Three of them had backed Pinpoint and Daredevil in a corner. Easily dodging whatever he had thrown at the three of them. Which was just terrifying within itself.

While these guys were busy with them, he barely saw what they did with Grief. Who they seemed to have a harder time fighting him. Each of them were being easily thrown across the room. When his youngest son clawed them, they poofed out of existence.

Just straight up turned to a weird green smoke. Something that creeped him the Hell out. And he had no idea what it had meant. But he kept trying to fight these three men off. To get to his son. Who was in turn fighting to get to him. Soon he found himself being picked up and thrown into Daredevil. Knocking them both into a wall. When they dropped to the floor, Grief dropped a Felix lookalike to the ground. At least that's what he assumed the thudding noise was. Then they heard Grief scream out in pain. Which sounded like his youngest son and something he couldn't explain screaming at once. Instantly he sat up next to the Devil. Just in time to see his youngest son fall to his knees. The symbiote melting into his skin.

Eyes rolling back as blood dripped down his forehead.

Then there was a bright flash of light that made him cover his eyes. Followed by strange noises he didn't understand. By the time it was over, the crowd was gone. So was his youngest son.

Raphael's eyes widened at this Dad's story. Mouth running dry as he stared at his Dad. Unsure of what to say. So instead of saying anything, he hugged Pinpoint. Face pressed into his shoulder as he hugged him. Who immediately hugged him back. Gently patting his back as they hugged. Despite what Benjamin had told him, he still blamed himself. If he hadn't gone out with Felix or even met him, Thad would be fine. Thad would be fine. Either at home or doing whatever the Hell he liked to do.

* * *

When he woke up, his head felt really sore and heavy. Like he had drank too much the night before or something. His mouth felt really dry as well. Something that usually happened when he got wasted. Which seemed odd as he hadn't drank in months. Nor did he go out to bars in months. As Grief didn't really like alcohol. Said it made him much too dizzy and sick feeling.

Trying to sit up, he noticed his arms were bound. Tapped up with thick duct tape right up to his elbows. And his legs were in a similar state. Bound right up to his knees. There was also duct tape around his mouth. His nose was fine. So he could at least breathe. Thaddeus carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position. Looking around himself to see what was going on. As well as assessing the situation they were in. The room they were in looked like a simple storage room. Boxes littered everywhere. Few shelves to one side of him had cleaning supplies on them. Along with a weird-looking jar. Which seemed to hold an odd liquid inside of it. A strangely familiar looking one.

Putting those thoughts aside, he tried to speak to Grief. See how he was faring in all of this. And gauge if the symbiote was alright or not. That's when he noticed that he couldn't sense it. And that he suddenly felt cold all over. Like he was missing something in him. For a few minutes, he tried talking to Grief. Thinking that whatever those people had done just knocked him out. Yet no matter how hard he tried, the symbiote just wouldn't answer him. Nor did he even feel him anymore. That's when it slowly dawned on him what was in the jar.

That strange looking ooze that looked so weirdly familiar. It was...it was Grief. They separated him from his symbiote. Put Grief in a jar and away from him. Then bound Thad up as a precaution. Wouldn't want them binding again to kill the rest of them now would they? But why even keep him? They could've just dropped him off somewhere. Or even just killed him and left Grief to his own devices. Finding a new unsuspecting host out there. In fact it was strange they hadn't. At first he thought they were keeping him hostage. Demand something from his older brother.

Then he realized that his family had nothing these guys wanted. No money or anything like that. And he doubted that these guys even wanted that. Even if his family had any to offer. Thaddeus put these thoughts aside. It wasn't his biggest problem. Getting free of his bonds was. Looking around the room, he tried to find a pair of scissors. Or anything sharp enough to cut open the duct tape. So far, he found nothing. Just a bunch of dusty old boxes.

Panic started settling in as he searched. There was nothing to cut his bonds with. His stomach twisted as he realized just how screwed he really was. Then he heard an odd scuttling noise. Like glass being moved against a wooden surface. When he glanced back up at the shelf, he saw Grief moving. Trying to push the glass container that he was in off the shelf. But unfortunately he couldn't get it to tip over. Or even unscrew the lid of the jar. Yet that didn't deter the symbiote. Who kept pushing at the jar's side hard as he possibly could. Shoving it hard enough to almost get it to tip over. Making Thaddeus's grin beneath the duct tape.

Praying that Grief could move it over the edge. Unfortunately the glass settled back and didn't move again. His heart sank as he realized that Grief was too light. The symbiote's weight wasn't that much. There was no way he could get out of the jar. Not without any help. Squirming against his bonds, he mentally urged the creature move. To get free of the jar he was placed in. Pleading in his thoughts for his lover to not give up. Something he knew was futile as he sat there. Almost giving up himself as he watched Grief settle down. While he tried to think of what to do, he heard footsteps from outside of the room. Making him inwardly panic as he thought it was the men from before. But it didn't sound like a group of people coming to him.

It sounded like one person.

Though he guessed it could be just Felix. Coming to gloat about the situation he put Thaddeus in. In fact, he expected it to be the little creep. So Thaddeus put on a brave face. Squared up his shoulders and prepared to sneer at the person who was coming in. Chewing the inside of his cheek as the door opened. Whomever it was, wasn't Felix. Or any of his little creepy allies. This person was dressed in red and black. Had two swords strapped to his back. Along with a lot of weird pouches on a belt. Their face was covered in a weird looking mask. One that reminded him vaguely of Spider-Man for some strange reason. Yet without the web design that the stupid web-head used.

Once the person actually noticed him, their shoulders untensed. Their whole body language read as somewhat relaxed. Not fully so but enough to not seem threatening. Like they were recognizing an old friend or something. The person hurriedly walked over to him and knelt down. Pulling a pocket knife out of one of the pouches on his belt. Quickly undoing each of his bonds. Then tearing the duct tape off of his mouth. Thaddeus cursed furiously at the person when they did that. Glaring at them as they said," _Heya, Thad. I'd say it's good to see ya but this isn't how I wanted our reunion to be._ "

" _Was kind of hoping you, me, and Raphie could reminisce over some pizza. Maybe a couple of beers._ ",they added. Their voice was raspy as Hell. Like this person had been screaming for days or something. But it strangely sounded familiar. And when they helped him up, Thaddeus asked,"Who the Hell are you? And why are you helping me?"

" _The name's Deadpool, my dude_.",he answered. Deadpool snatched Grief off of the shelf. Opening up his jar quickly as he added," _I'm helping you cuz I need help getting rid of these **'Shade Felines'.** Mostly so I can get to their **'leader'** to kill him._"

"Shade Felines?",Thaddeus quoted. Unsure of what to make of that name. Or what to make of this red and black clad man. But he somewhat liked him. As he wanted to get rid of Felix just like he did. And he was giving him back his symbiote. Who completely covered him in his calming presence. As soon as they were suited up, Deadpool answered," _Yeah. I don't get their stupid name either. They're total dumbasses. So do you wanna help me get rid of these losers or nah?_ "

" ** _We're with you, Deadpool._** ",Grief answered. The pair grinning as they followed their new ally into the hall.


End file.
